Better Than Drugs
by alienyouthct
Summary: Tara's girlfriend stops by UC Sunnydale for a visit.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Better Than Drugs  
><span>Author:<span> JoeHundredaire  
><span>Rating:<span> R/FR18.  
><span>Pairings:<span> Tara Maclay/Kara Zor-L  
><span>Disclaimer:<span> Right, I actually went and checked to be sure this time… after being passed around like a slut at a frat party over the past few years, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, _Angel: the Series_, and all associated characters now belong to Warner Brothers. Likewise, someone in that giant Warner Brothers/DC Comics conglomerate owns Superman, Power Girl, Kara Zor-L, and all related intellectual property. Suffice to say... not mine!  
><span>Summary:<span> Tara's girlfriend stops by UC Sunnydale for a visit.  
><span>Joe's Note:<span> Second in my 'series' of totally unrelated stories using the songs from Skillet's new album, _Comatose_. This is a bit of AU for Power Girl's early years, mostly because she was introduced nine years before I was born and I don't have the money or patience to track down copies of her origin issues.

* * *

><p><em>'You're better than drugs, your love is like wine.<br>Feel you coming on so fast,  
>Feel you coming to get me high.<br>You're better than drugs, addicted for life.  
>Feel you coming on so fast,<br>Feel you coming on to get me high...'_

* * *

><p>Sitting on the edge of her dorm's roof, Tara looked to her left at where her girlfriend was sitting beside her. "You know, when you told me you'd fly out and see me? This wasn't what I was expecting."<p>

Kara Zor-L, slowly becoming known to the world as Power Girl, giggled softly. "Well, you knew I could fly. Not to mention I can run fast enough to cause sonic booms. Why would I take an airplane or something to come out here?"

"Yeah, but when you used to fly me somewhere for a date?" Tara waved her hand up and down at Kara's body. "You weren't wearing white spandex and a cape. It's one thing to be dating an alien girl with superpowers. It's something else when you're dating an alien girl with superpowers that has her own fan club and other superpeople to hang out with."

Kara perked up. "I have a fan club? I didn't know I had a fan club."

Rolling her eyes, Tara blushed a bit. "Yeah, I signed up for it as a joke. They're trying to figure out how to get you to meet somewhere to do autograph signings or maybe even an entire Power Girl fan convention. I didn't think they'd believe me if I told them I was dating you."

"I'll have to remember that autograph idea." Kara wiggled a bit closer on the lip of the roof and peered down. "Maybe when it comes time for you to pay tuition for sophomore year." The two sat in silence for a moment, watching the students wander back and forth in front of Stevenson Hall. They were attracting a steadily-growing crowd of people who were watching while trying to make it look like they weren't. "What's really bothering you, Tara?"

Tara sighed and leaned her head on Kara's shoulder. Her girlfriend had come a long, long way from the socially-maladjusted Kryptonian who'd landed in Kansas. Sometimes it amazed her at how well Kara could now read people, given how alien her worldview had been when she arrived. "It's just… you're famous now. You're a big famous superheroine with superfriends and a fan club, and I'm just boring Tara in a little college in California. I'm just a little scared…"

"…that I'm going to leave you." Kara threw one leg over Tara's hips and moved to straddle her girlfriend's lap, causing an even louder burst of murmurs and a few camera flashes from down below. Oh joy. She was never going to hear the end of it from Kal-L if this made it into the papers. "But I'm not. I'm the same woman you've been dating for the last two years. Just… with an alter ego now."

Wrapping her arms around Kara's waist, Tara's eyes slowly slid down to the oval cut-out on the chest of Kara's outfit and the large expanse of cleavage it revealed. The forum for the fan club's website had entire threads dedicated to worship of the 'peekaboob' design. She rather liked it… although Kara didn't have to know that. "I dunno. I thought you had better fashion sense than this."

Kara laughed, leaning forward to kiss Tara softly on the lips. "Yes, because free access to my breasts is such a horrible thing for you to have to put up with."

"Definitely." Tara slowly slid her hands up Kara's sides and then ran her fingertips over the tops of her girlfriend's breasts. The blonde whimpered softly and leaned her head back. Feeling a bit more daring than usual, even with the milling audience down below, she slid her hands into the hole and cupped Kara's breasts.

That produced a louder moan from Kara and her eyes flickered from blue to orange for a moment. Knowing that Kara was having problems with her heat vision, something she'd been programmed by her symbioship to master by the time she arrived on Earth, turned Tara on more than any of the noises the Kryptonian made. "Isn't this… mmmmmm… a bit public?"

Tara peeked around Kara's body and down over the edge again at the growing crowd before shaking her head. "Last time we had sex in my room, you broke the bed, my desk, and cracked the door. The Housing people were really annoyed. I'd rather be an exhibitionist than explain to Grumpy Bob why I need my sixth bed this semester."

"Mmm, you're so naughty some times." Kara leaned in to rest her forehead against Tara's. "I don't get why everyone thinks you're so shy and innocent."

Capturing Kara's lower lip between her teeth, Tara gave it a little tug. "Because they think I'm shy and innocent and so they don't get to know me. You know better. Although I think it's all your fault that I'm naughty. You corrupted me…"

Whatever Kara was going to say was cut off as Tara's thumbs gently teased over her nipples. Abruptly moving her head to the right so her chin was on Tara's shoulder, there was a soft whoosh and the following burst of heat that Tara associated with her girlfriend's heat vision. Leaning in to bite the Kryptonian's neck, she smirked as Kara gave a strangled yelp and the heat grew more intense. "Oh Rao, stop! I'm going to melt the roof!"

Tara tried to pull away but balanced on the edge of the roof, the only place to go was backwards. Clutching tighter at Kara, she tried to stabilize herself but only ended up pulling Kara with her as she fell back towards the red hot roof. "Crap!"

"On it!" Kara took a deep breath and then exhaled hard. Goosebumps spread over Tara's flesh as a sudden burst of cold seemed to sap the heat straight out of her own body. It took a fraction of a second for her to realize what was going on: Kara had used her freeze breath to cool the roof so that she wouldn't be burnt by it. Comforted, she allowed herself to fall back onto the roof… and let out a squeal as it gave way and she fell through into the dorm room below.

The ceiling fell away as she plummeted towards the floor, then Tara found the world spinning around until the floor was rushing up at her from behind Kara. She wanted to shout a warning, especially after seeing what the Kryptonian's body had done after dropping a mere two feet onto her bed, but there was no time before they crashed through the unfortunate student's bed, then the floor, and she suddenly found herself in her own room. For a moment, at any rate, before slamming through the floor and continuing down to the second floor room below hers.

Kara finally halted their fall, hovering a few inches above the floor as debris from the two rooms above rained down on them. When the dust settled, Tara hooked her legs around Kara's hips and sat up a bit. Two girls were backed against the wall of the room, a redhead she recognized from the Wicca Group and a short blonde girl holding… a sword? She could feel the magic in the air as the redhead pulled power into herself, and the blonde slipped smoothly in front of the witch as she edged towards them.

"Uh, hi?" Tara offered. "T-t-there's really a g-good explanation f-f-for this..?"


	2. Chapter 2

Joe's Note: Because LisaRoquin requested it (sorta)… MORE! Written for the 'chocolate' prompt over at the twistedshorts community. Which, if you're reading this over there, means you people. And yes, I know it says Kal-L and not Kal-El. It's a symptom of the DC multiverse.

* * *

><p>Kara Zor-L smiled as she carefully tightened the handcuffs around Tara Maclay's wrists, the chain looped through the headboard to restrain the brunette. "Are you sure you're up to this?" Satisfied with her work, she let one hand drift down to caress her lover's cheek. "I mean, it was different when I let you tie me up. There's nothing you can get your hands on that could keep me in place if I really freaked out on you. But you don't have my powers."<p>

Shifting a bit on the bed, Tara shook her head. "If I had a problem with this don't you think I would have said something? Maybe raised an objection, I dunno, during you asking, or you stripping me down, or maybe during the actual cuffing me to the bed part?" Pouting, her eyes wandered up and down Kara's fully-clothed body. "Although I'd be a bit more comfortable with this if I wasn't the only naked one."

"If wishes were nickels, you wouldn't be eating Cup 'o Noodles for two meals a day." Tara kept pouting up at her and Kara sighed before climbing off the bed. She could face down rampaging supervillains without a problem, but puppy dog eyes and a jutting lower lip cracked her resolve faster than she could crack the sound barrier. Go figure. Reaching down, she grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up over her head before wiggling out of her jeans, leaving her just in her bra and panties. "Better now?"

Tara nodded and looked over at where the bag Kara brought was sitting on her nightstand. "Oh, one more condition. Leave a few of the nuggets for me to eat while I'm studying?"

Digging through the brown plastic bag, Kara pulled out a bag of individually wrapped milk chocolate nuggets. Sometimes, having the ability to cross the country as easily as most people crossed the street was great. Like if you wanted to swing by the Hershey store in Times Square before visiting your girlfriend in California. "Already ahead of you. I brought you two bags of dark chocolate nuggets, have one more for myself, and brought some assorted snacks for Kal-L and Lois." She wandered back over to Tara, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I would have used dark chocolate for this, except the melting point is a bit higher. Figured we'd experiment with the softer stuff for now."

"Oh my!" Tara's eyes widened in very badly faked shock. "You're going to brave the evil that is milk chocolate just for me? Wow, you must really love me."

Kara stuck her tongue out. "Nah. I just really want to try this, but Courtney freaked out and ran off when I asked her if she'd be my guinea pig. Which means I'm stuck with you."

Snorting, Tara bumped her hip against Kara's. "Oh yeah, like I believe you'd touch Stargirl. You're a total breast girl. I'd give it a week before you got bored of little miss A-cup and went after someone else. Next time, try… Wonder Woman or something if you're going to try and make me jealous. Much more believable."

"Hey, Courtney's a really nice girl with a really great personality. She's a little introverted, but… hey, wait a minute." Kara trailed off as something occurred to her and she gave her girlfriend an odd look. "How do you know what size bra she wears?"

Tara nodded towards the door, whose frame was littered with carved runes. "My offensive magic isn't too great, but I'm great at healing and warding. Evidently, when she showed up to threaten me with major pain if I ever hurt you? It counted as 'ill will' enough for her to trigger the wards. They immobilized her and, well…" Tara grinned wickedly, a look that made Kara shiver a bit. That was the face of her girlfriend's hidden dark side, the appearance of which usually ended with Kara sore, bruised, and indecently satisfied. "Did she manage to get the Solomon Grundy poem scrubbed off her back before anyone saw it?"

Shaking her head, Kara dissolved into laughter. "That was you? She didn't even know it was there until she changed back into street clothes after one of our missions. Couldn't explain how it got there… although I'm sure she has a few ideas based on the ugly scowl she makes whenever I mention you. Thought she was just jealous that I had a love life."

"I'd feel a bit sorry for her if she hadn't threatened to beat me to death with her cosmic rod thing if I ever broke your heart." Tara shrugged. "Although, you might want to mention to her that a short girl in Abercrombie and Fitch? Not really intimidating. She should have come in costume, especially now that everyone's used to you flying in and out."

Kara rolled her eyes. "I got stopped six times for autographs today and I was actually dressed normal for once," she replied. "At this point, it's clear they recognize me either way so why waste time changing before I drop by?" Picking up the bag of chocolates, she bit the corner and tore it open. "And I'M the breast-obsessed one? That's a laugh. How many of my bras have you stolen?"

Looking up at the ceiling, Tara tried and failed to appear innocent. "Seven."

"Really?" Kara tilted her head to the side as she ran a quick mental inventory of her missing underwear. Two red, one blue, three black. "I thought it was only six?" Tara closed her eyes and Kara felt invisible hands brushing over her back. The hooks gently slid apart and then, like magic, her bra came loose. Rolling her eyes, Kara obediently raised her arms and let the bra float up and off. "Seven?"

Tara's eyes stayed closed until the bra floated out of view beneath the bed. "Seven." Her eyes opened and she grinned impishly. "Magical telekinesis: seven. Kara: zero."

Sighing, Kara threw one leg over Tara's waist and straddled the brunette's hips. "Do you know how much those things cost me? Why can't you use something cheaper for a sex toy? Yes, I know what you do with them…" Unwrapping a piece of chocolate, Kara dangled it teasingly over Tara's lips.

"Not sure how much they cost but I can guess." Tara grinned and lunged upward, trying to capture the piece of chocolate as Kara kept it just out of reach. "I like these more than sex toys because they're not phallic and can double as potpourri holders and candy dishes. And I'd ask how you know about what I do when I'm, uh, polishing the pearl but I probably don't want to know."

Kara tapped her temple with the piece of chocolate. "X-ray vision. A few times I've gotten here early and you've been… busy. Although why you'd do that when you know I'm on my way is beyond me." Gently placing the nugget on top of Tara's left breast, she nudged it until it covered the brunette's nipple. "Last chance to back out."

"I trust you enough to know that I won't get turned into Kentucky Fried Tara." Tara shifted a bit beneath Kara. "Now shut up and make with the kinky part."

Laughing, Kara wiggled down a bit to sit on Tara's thighs. She leaned over and focused on the small block of chocolate, trying to ignore the way Tara's breasts moved as she breathed in and out. Letting a little bit of her power out, she very carefully used her heat vision to melt the chocolate. Tara let out a soft whimper but Kara ignored her, knowing one slip in concentration could turn the situation from naughty to deadly. Perhaps that was part of why she found the situation so arousing?

The chocolate spread slowly across Tara's nipple as her body heat and Kara's heat vision reduced the neat bar to a sticky puddle. Finally, as the last tiny piece made the shift from solid to liquid, Kara leaned up and gave the brunette's breast a slow lick. Tara moaned and Kara followed with a second and a third, lapping up every last bit of chocolate. Milk chocolate wasn't so bad, she mused, at least when it was seasoned with a hint of Tara.

With her superhuman hearing, Kara could hear her girlfriend's heart pounding as she pulled back again. Pursing her lips, she very gently exhaled a puff of frigid air. Goose pimples formed along the path her breath took and she watched as Tara's nipple hardened further. "You like that?"

"Oh my God. That was incredible! I'm… I don't know what I'm going to send Beatriz and Sigrid for giving you the idea, but I'm going to send them something really amazing." Raising her head, Tara stared at the bag of chocolates sitting next to her hip and wriggled under Kara. "Do it again. Now."

Kara laughed again as she selected another nugget from the bag of chocolates. "My, someone's awful demanding. Especially considering the fact she's currently tied to the bed and completely at my mercy."

Baring her teeth, Tara lunged upward at Kara before the rather short chain on the cuffs restricted her movement. "It's called topping from the bottom, sweetie. If you really need a reminder of who's in charge here, I still have that riding crop with the little piece of kryptonite built into the tip…"

"No, Mistress." Kara was quick with the reply, shivering a bit as memories swam through her head. She was faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive… and completely whipped. Sometimes literally. Although she was still curious as to how the brunette had gotten her hands on a piece of kryptonite, she had to admit it made for a very effective toy. After her last spanking, she hadn't been able to sit straight for a week…

Mind busy replaying her last visit, Kara's fingers fumbled a bit with the wrapper. As if she could sense the blonde's thoughts, Tara smirked up at her. "It's only funny until someone gets hurt. Then it's arousing." The Kryptonian gave her girlfriend a mock glare and Tara closed her eyes and started panting softly. "Harder! Spank me harder, Mistress Tara! It hurts sooooo good!"

Huffing, Kara finally managed to get the next piece of chocolate unwrapped. "I never said that!"

"You definitely did." Tara leaned up again as Kara taunted her with the morsel of chocolate. "If you really want to argue about it, we can watch the DVD later to see which one of us is right?"

Placing the chocolate on Tara's right breast, Kara laughed. "Pass. So shoot me for not remembering the things that come out of my mouth while you're spanking me to multiple orgasms. I tend to get a little distracted." She paused and tilted her head to the side. "You know, I think Batman's got a copy of that movie."

Tara jerked upright, the piece of chocolate sliding down onto her stomach. "He's WHAT?! How does Batman have a copy of our homemade porn?"

"…he's Batman?" Kara shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, he's probably got some special gadget on his utility belt. A Bat Camcorder Signal Interceptor or something. All I know is that he smirks every time he asks how my visit here went." Pressing Tara back onto the bed, she retrieved the nugget of chocolate and returned it to Tara's breast. "What happened to 'shut up and make with the kinky part'?"

Squirming a bit, Tara looked around. "That was before I knew that Batman might be watching us get it on…"

Kara leaned down, watching as Tara's body heat caused the perfectly-shaped chocolate to start deforming at the edges. "Well, if it bothers you so much, stop having a fetish for taping our stuff. I mean, you have four cameras hidden around the room for tonight. Can you say overkill?"

Before Tara could defend herself, Kara triggered her heat vision. With one success under her belt, she was a bit more confident of her abilities on the second try. This time, she was willing to try and split her concentration, letting one hand drift up to squeeze Tara's left breast as she melted chocolate over the right.

By the time the nugget was fully melted Tara was panting and squirming beneath her, sending small tendrils of melted chocolate running down the sides of her breast. Kara made a few slow passes to lick up the escaping tendrils, enjoying the little whimper the brunette made each time. Taking Tara's nipple between her teeth gently, Kara gave it a little tug before opening her mouth wider and sucking hard to clean the last of the chocolate off her girlfriend's breast.

"Kiss me." Tara leaned up, straining at her restraints to try and reach Kara. The Kryptonian moved to comply, but a knock on the door disrupted their moment. "Ignore it." Kara nodded and brought her lips closer to Tara's, when they were disturbed by a second knock, louder this time. "Oh, for fuck's sake. Go see who it is."

Kara pouted as she rolled off of Tara. "Why do I have to go see who it is?"

Wiggling her arm, Tara let the chain rattle against the headboard. "Oh yeah, you stay here and I'll get right on that. Just see who it is and get rid of them. There's like, fifty more pieces of chocolate for you to melt."

"Oh sure, use logic." Kara slid off the edge of the bed and stalked over to the door. Twisting the doorknob, she yanked the door open and glared at the redhead standing there, her hand raised to knock a third time. "What do you want?"

Willow Rosenberg blushed as red as her hair. "Well, Tara told me I could come over to look at her spell books when I got out of class and so I dropped off my stuff down in my room and decided to come upstairs because she told me I could, but I think I'll come back later because she's a little tied up... err, a little busy right now and did you know you're standing here naked and I think I'm going to go crawl into a corner and die right now so bye."

Poking her head out the door, Kara watched as Willow ran down the hallway so fast, she could have sworn the girl had superspeed. "Well. That was annoying."


	3. Chapter 3

Joe's Note: Went into this story to clean up the HTML, and decided to update the first two chapters to use my current writing style. Updated the first two chapters, and decided to make a third. Sorta. It's just a little scenelette that's been rolling around in my head.  
><span>Dedications &amp; Thanks:<span> To Nicholas and Jess for sponsoring me on Patreon, and making it easier for me to spend more of my time writing.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for this, by the way. I mean, I know you have better things to be spending time on while you're in Sunnydale. Like your girlfriend."<p>

"Hey, I destroyed your ceiling. The least I can do is buy you a cup of coffee and spend some time with you." Kara lifted her java chip frappuccino to her lips and sipped it before sighing happily. "Mmmm. Chocolate."

Buffy grinned and hugged her own steaming cup of coffee to her chest, enjoying the warmth that emanated from it. They were 'enjoying' a bit of a cold snap and Buffy marveled at the fact that Kara could wander around in a tank top and shorts in the current weather. Then again, she'd seen the blonde on the news getting shot with a machine gun. What was a little cold compared to that? "So… you and Tara. How did that happen?"

"My spaceship crashed into her family's barn." Buffy's eyes went wide and Kara laughed before nodding. "I kid you not. She was out there milking cows, next thing she knew, a giant golden spaceship comes plowing through the roof. She was the first human I ever met, and even after Superman came to collect me, I kept going back to see her. It just sorta… evolved from there."

Walking along beside the statuesque superhero, Buffy tried to find a good way to put her thoughts into words without angering her idol. Who happened to be capable of stopping a speeding train with her bare hands and could probably squish her into an unrecognizable pile of goo should she so choose. "Um… just out of curiosity… what do you see in Tara?" Kara shot her a look that Buffy couldn't quite decipher but made her nervous. "Not that there's anything wrong with Tara. She's just so shy and quiet. And you're… not."

Kara was quiet for a moment and Buffy was afraid that she really had offended her. Then there was a quiet choking sound that became a snicker that became a full-out laugh. "I'm sorry, I forgot that you don't actually know Tara." Buffy gave her an inquisitive look and Kara waved vaguely. "She's… totally different in private. Shy and quiet are two words I can't really picture her as."

"Really?" Buffy thought back over all the times she'd met Tara, mostly through her witchy time with Willow. The brunette stuttered a lot and had a tendency to duck her head and hide behind her long hair. "That's kinda… hard to believe, honestly. Not that I'm saying you're a liar. I just can't picture it."

Stopping on the sidewalk, Kara looked around. "Oh really?" After making sure they didn't have an audience, Kara turned away from Buffy and lifted her shirt in the back. Pink and red stripes crisscrossed her toned back, and Buffy suddenly realized that the blonde's slightly odd way of walking had nothing to do with being an alien. "Trust me, she's a very different person in private."


End file.
